


Finishing Touches

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Ray is helping Fraser rebuild his father's cabin up north, and Fraser says something that makes Ray realise he loves him.





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Finishing  
Touches

**M/M situation and sex, rated R**. If this kind of thing offends you, then, as another slash writer observed, perhaps you should consider lightening up! 

Disclaimer: I didn't create these characters, I won't make any profit from this story, and my money isn't worth much in US$, so it wouldn't be worthwhile to sue me. 

# FINISHING TOUCHES

By T'Mar 

Ray was helping Fraser rebuild the cabin - finally, they had actually gotten here and were doing what they'd been trying for over a year to do. Ray had thought he'd hate every minute of it; he'd thought he'd spend all of the time cold and miserable, but he'd come because he'd promised Benny that he would. And he wasn't cold in the least; it was 'summer' here, so it was a little less cold than usual, but what kept him from freezing was the actual hard *work* that Benny was making him do. Chopping wood, nailing wood, arranging stuff... 

It was a big job, and Ray could now see why Fraser had needed help. He stopped sawing for a minute and looked over at Fraser. "You know, Benny, this isn't too bad." 

Benny smiled at him. "I told you, Ray. Hard work can be good for a person, especially someone like you who doesn't get a chance to exercise this part of himself all that often." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, it's the same reason accountants go hunting, Ray. To do something unrelated to their normal routine." 

"Ah. Well, that's me, Benny. Just enjoying the Great White North, y'know." 

"I want this cabin to be sturdy, Ray. I will come back here sometime, after all." 

That shocked Ray. "What?" 

"Well, I don't think my posting in Chicago will last forever. If I'm transferred I'd hope it would be back here." 

Fraser just continued nailing boards, but Ray stood there, in shock almost. Benny *wanted* to come back here? He could see that Benny obviously liked it - he liked it, too, actually - but... Benny was going to *leave* him? 

Ray picked up the saw and continued what he'd been doing, his heart thumping so loud in his chest that he was certain Benny could hear it. Benny was going to leave him. He sawed more vigorously, trying to banish that thought from his mind. Benny was going to leave *Chicago*. And he'd still be Benny's best friend, no matter where Benny was. So why was the thought of not seeing him every day suddenly the most terrifying thought in the world? He sawed faster, trying to get rid of the thought. It wasn't as if Benny was planning to leave him... to leave Chicago... anytime soon, after all... 

The thought didn't comfort him. Benny would still leave someday. He didn't know if he could enjoy spending any time with Benny if he was just going to up and leave. It would be like living under a death sentence... just waiting for that final decree. 

A hand clutched his wrist. "Ray?" 

"Huh?!" Ray looked up. Fraser was looking at him in complete concern. He even looked a little shocked. 

"Ray, are you all right? You just sawed right through the workbench." 

Ray looked at what he'd been doing. He'd not only sawed the wood he'd *meant* to saw, but he'd continued sawing the end of the workbench Benny had improvised. "Oh, geez." 

"Is something bothering you?" Fraser asked. 

"Bothering me? What could be bothering me? I'm fine." 

"Ray, you're sweating." 

"This is hard work." 

"Ray..." 

Fraser's concern just annoyed Ray more. What was he supposed to say to him, anyway? 'I'm upset because you're going to leave someday. I want you to stay with me forever.'?? That would go down well - not. And then how would he explain? He wasn't even sure if there was an explanation. He just knew that the idea of Benny leaving was turning him into a basket case. "Benny, leave it alone, okay? I'm fine." 

Fraser wanted to speak, to tell Ray that he knew he *wasn't* fine, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the panicky look in Ray's eyes. He just knew that now was not the time to pursue this. "All right, Ray." 

"I need some air." Ray pulled on his heavy jacket and went out. Fraser saw him stop a little way from the cabin, and sit down in the snow. He wondered what he could possibly have said or done to cause Ray to act like that. After these years they had spent as friends, he felt he knew Ray pretty well. But this reaction was very unlike his best friend. 

Ray sat out in the snow for quite a while, trying to calm down enough to face Benny without biting his head off every time. "I will not yell. I will remain calm." He repeated it until he thought he'd gotten himself under control again. 

He heard Fraser come up behind him after about 45 minutes. "Ray? It's going to get colder soon. Come inside." 

"Yeah." Ray got up and followed Fraser back into the cabin. 

The next day was pretty much the same. They worked together in silence, putting the finishing touches on the inside of the cabin. Fraser was working high up, nailing the last few window boards on, wearing only a T-shirt. Ray found himself staring. He couldn't help himself. He just stared at Benny, thinking how beautiful he was, when he realised that Fraser was no longer working. He was staring back at Ray. 

"Ray?" 

"Don't ask me if I'm okay again, Benny." He tried to make light of the situation. "I just... I've been feeling kinda weird these last coupla days. Must be the new environment." Before Fraser could speak he added, "And I'm sorry about yesterday." 

"It's all right." Fraser looked at him quizzically. "Do you want to go back to Chicago?" 

"NO!" He hadn't meant to yell, he just... "No, Benny. I do like it here. I'm enjoying this, really I am." 

"There's something bothering you." 

"When I figure out what it is, I'll let you know." 

Fraser realised Ray truly *didn't* know what had him in such a strange mood, so he dropped it. "Let's get back to work." 

In the single sleeping bag next to Fraser's that night, Ray couldn't sleep. He watched Benny, who looked more innocent and carefree than ever. 'I thought he was beautiful.' Yes, that was true. Ray remembered thinking that Benny should pose for a statue or something - that beauty shouldn't go to waste up here in the wilderness with no one but one Chicago cop to appreciate it. 'I didn't want him to leave me.' That was even truer. Ray continued to look at Fraser in the scant light. 'Why? I can't be attracted to him, surely.' But as the thought came into his head, he knew he was. He, Ray Vecchio, was attracted to the Mountie. 

It was more than simple attraction, though. He wanted nothing more than for Fraser to be happy. That was why he hadn't said anything when Benny had mentioned coming back home permanently someday. He loved Benny. Yes, that was it. He loved Benny. 

That was scary. The truth, but it was still damn frightening. Right now Ray couldn't bring himself to think about what that implied, about anything. The only thing on his mind was that Benny should never find out. 

Ray drifted off to sleep with that thought running in his head. 

Unfortunately, Ray's subconscious didn't want to repress the feelings. His subconscious didn't want to leave it alone. His subconscious wanted Benny too, and in sleep it had more control than Ray's conscious mind did. 

In the dream, they were still in Chicago. Ray was in his bedroom at home, and Benny was there was well. For some reason they were both wearing towels and nothing else. No one spoke at first. Benny just looked at him, and Ray saw desire in his eyes. He stepped forward, into Fraser's arms, skin to skin contact all along their upper bodies, delicious heat, tension, hardness... 

Benny pulled off both towels at once, and they were touching each other in the most intimate way. "Oh, G-d, Benny," Ray whispered in the dream, unaware that he'd also whispered it aloud. 

The dream Benny kissed Ray's ear and whispered, "Ray, I want you." Then they kissed, tongues tasting and touching and exploring. And Benny moved against him, putting his hand in between their bodies to help things along, touching himself, then Ray, then, somehow, both of them. 

And in the dream Ray thrust against Fraser in return, crying out his name as he reached fulfillment. 

Fraser was woken by slight movements and sounds coming from Ray's sleeping bag. He opened his eyes, turned the lamp up very low, and looked over at Ray in concern. 

What he saw surprised him. Ray had worked his way *out* of the sleeping bag and was now lying half on it and half on the blanket they had spread on the floor. From his rapid eye movements, Fraser deduced that Ray was dreaming. And when he looked further down Ray's body, he knew that it was an erotic dream. His best friend was aroused. 

Fraser wanted to close his eyes and turn away. He knew how these dreams invariably ended, and he didn't want to embarrass Ray if he woke up... but he couldn't tear his eyes from the man in front of him. 

Then Ray clearly whispered, "Oh, G-d, Benny." 

Fraser was numb with shock. Ray was dreaming about *him*. All the events of the past two days made sense now: the stares, Ray's attempts to work himself to exhaustion, that hour in the snow. The Mountie finally managed to get his eyes to focus on something besides the man beside him. 

Ray suddenly, and rather loudly, yelled, "Benny!" 

Fraser didn't look. He knew what had happened. He got up and fetched another warm blanket, and spread it over Ray. He didn't want Ray to get cold, and he definitely was not going to wake him up and tell him to get back into the sleeping bag. Fraser then got back into his own sleeping bag and closed his eyes... but he didn't go to sleep for a long time. 

He thought about this. Ray was obviously attracted to him. His friend had always affirmed his position on the straight and narrow, but now... Fraser had never thought about being with a man before. He'd grown up having no prejudices one way or the other, he simply had never thought about it. But from Ray's strange behaviour and the effects of the dream he had just witnessed, he knew Ray needed it. And he wanted... he did want to help Ray. 

He tried to think about his motivation. Was he attracted to Ray? He'd never thought about it; he'd just accepted Ray as his best friend. Did he love Ray? Yes. Did he love Ray *that* way? Never thought about it. But now he was thinking about it, and as he looked over at his sleeping friend, he knew that it would be easy to love Ray that way. He imagined Ray touching him, and it didn't disgust him or make him uncomfortable. In fact... he could easily learn to want it. Scratch that, he *did* want it. Or, he would want it if Ray did. He hoped Ray did. 

Ray woke up the next morning knowing there was something wrong. For one thing, he had a blanket over him, and for another... Oh no. He sat up, double-checking what he knew to be true. His pyjamas were stained in that particular male way. He hadn't done that for so long... But that wasn't what he was worried about - he worried that Benny had seen, that Benny somehow knew. Benny surely knew *something*, because he had put a blanket over him in the night. 

Benny wasn't anywhere to be seen right now, though, so Ray quickly got up, cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes. 

He was just finishing when Fraser came in, Dief at his heels. "Good morning, Ray." 

Ray struggled to keep up appearances. "Hey, Benny. Where'd you go?" 

"Just for a quick stroll with Dief." And to think things through more clearly, but he didn't voice that part. And before Ray could ask about the blanket Fraser said, "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable last night. I woke up and you were out of the sleeping bag. I think you were lying on it. Is your back all right, Ray?" 

Ray swallowed. "Sure, it's fine, no problem." 

"I hope you weren't too warm under the blanket. I didn't want you to catch cold." 

"Nah, I'm fine. So..." He tried changing the subject. "What's for breakfast?" 

"It's your turn to make breakfast," Fraser smiled. 

"Oh, boy." Ray moved towards the partially finished area designated for use as the kitchen, and tried to come up with something particularly spectacular to feed Benny. 

Fraser watched Ray as he made the food. Ray looked rather out of place doing something like that, and at the same time it was rather... endearing. Fraser was struck by a sudden urge to go right up to his friend, wrap his arms around him, and... What? All he knew was, if Ray made the slightest move towards him, he would respond. And he would respond *well*. 

After they had eaten, Fraser said, "Since we're almost finished in here, would you like to go fishing today?" 

"Fishing, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. It's very soothing. Even if we don't catch any fish, fishing is supposed to be therapeutic." 

"Well, I dunno, Benny, I've never gone fishing before. I understand you just sit there and wait for a bite." 

"Well, yes." 

"Isn't that a bit boring?" 

'Not if you're with me,' Fraser thought, but did not say. "It could also be relaxing. I think you need to relax." 

"Oh, you do?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray sighed exaggeratedly. "Sure, why not, let's go fishing." 

The river wasn't frozen at this time of year, so they could actually sit on the bank. They sat on a large groundsheet that Fraser had brought along. 

Fraser noticed that Ray seemed to be making an effort not to sit too close to him. He could understand that, but all of a sudden he *wanted* Ray to sit close to him. And that wasn't all he wanted, but he didn't say or do anything, he just sat, waiting. 

Sure enough, after about two hours - and one fish which Fraser caught \- Ray complained. "Geez, Benny, how do you do it? My back is killing me!" 

"Normally you'd lean against something, Ray. I'm sorry, I didn't have anything to bring. Maybe we could sit back to back." He looked deep into Ray's eyes when he said that, and could see the indecision there. 

Finally Ray said, "Yeah, okay." 

And there they sat, back to back. It was a little better. 

Ray couldn't help it; he was concentrating on Benny against him - never mind that there wasn't any direct contact and they were both wearing a lot of heavy clothing. Every move Benny made, Ray could feel in a heightened way. Eventually it got too much, and he was forced to move. 

He got up. 

"Ray?" 

"Sorry, Benny, sitting so long is making me uncomfortable." 

Fraser just looked up at him, knowing it wasn't the actual sitting that was doing it. "Maybe that's enough fishing for today," he said, beginning to put things away. 

"But you like fishing, huh, Benny?" 

"Well, yes, Ray." 

Ray sat down again, next to Fraser this time, leaning his shoulder against Benny's. "Let's carry on, then. Maybe I'll even catch something soon." 

He did - an hour later he caught one, and then Benny caught two more. "It's starting to get cold, Ray," Fraser said when they hadn't caught anything for over an hour. "Perhaps we should go in." He stood up without preamble and offered his hand to Ray. 

Ray had to take it to get up, but once he was up Fraser didn't release his hand right away. He just stood there, looking at him as calmly as he always had. And Ray couldn't take it. He didn't know what Benny was doing, but he didn't think it could possibly be what he was thinking. So he casually pulled his hand from Benny's grasp and gathered up the fishing equipment while Benny folded the groundsheet. 

They walked back to the cabin in silence. 

Fraser cleaned and cooked two of the fish, and they ate them - again in silence. Ray felt so awkward around Benny suddenly, and he blamed that touch on the river bank. Why had Benny continued touching him even after he'd helped him up? The worst thing was, he'd liked it. He'd gotten an image of Benny's hands touching him... elsewhere. He couldn't deal with this. 'I want him so badly,' he thought, and the rational part of his mind refused to consider the possibility that maybe he could actually *have* Benny. That was unthinkable. Benny was so... naive and innocent. Just a beautiful, unspoiled person, and here Ray was thinking of him in horribly graphic ways. 

Fraser tried to think of something to say to Ray to ease the tension they both felt, but for once in his life he didn't seem to know exactly what to say in a situation. He'd known that Ray would never make the first move, so he had. He'd known that Ray would completely deny everything if he brought it up in conversation, so he'd restricted that first move to a simple touch. But Ray was trying to deny it again, and Fraser didn't know what to do now. If he did what his heart told him to do, Ray might push him away. But how could he not? He knew now that he loved Ray, had always loved him, and he wanted him, badly. 

The dinner was over, and Ray mumbled, "I think it's my turn to wash." He took the plates over to the large bowl they were using until the sink was properly installed. 

Fraser came up behind him. "It's my turn, Ray." 

Ray turned around, meaning to ask what difference it really made, only to find Fraser standing right behind him, close enough to touch. And now they were facing each other, and those blue eyes were boring right into his - into his soul, he was sure - and all at once Ray couldn't breathe. "B... Benny..." he managed to choke out. 

"I saw, Ray," Fraser said quietly. 

"Huh?" 

"Last night. I saw." 

Ray looked away. Oh G-d. 

"I saw... and I heard." 

Ray looked at Benny again, getting angry. "Heard what? Huh?" 

"You called my name, Ray." Fraser knew that Ray was going to argue that one, say it was an unrelated dream, something... "You called my name, when..." He didn't say it, just looked into Ray's eyes. 

Ray sagged back against the counter, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Benny, I'm so sorry..." 

"I'm not." 

That made Ray open his eyes again. And when he looked into those blue depths this time, he saw... desire. "What?" was all he could think of to say, even as his heart and body urged him to do a lot more. 

"I'm not sorry, Ray," Fraser clarified. "I love you." 

"Y... you love me?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

And that was enough talking, as Fraser leaned forward, and Ray leaned forward to meet him, and their lips met in a kiss. 

Their mouths opened at the same time, wanting to allow the other in, and they shared heat for a minute before Ray cautiously dipped his tongue into Fraser's mouth, touching Fraser's tongue, palate, teeth... Fraser swayed and backed Ray hard into the counter by accident. 

Ray managed to end the kiss then. "Benny?" 

"I'm sorry, Ray. That was just... so wonderful." And he smiled, then. It was the most beautiful smile Ray had ever seen. 

"Let's sit down, Benny," Ray said. "Less chance of backing into things." 

They moved towards a bench Fraser had improvised. There was no other real furniture to speak of yet; only fixtures like the counter, some closets and a couple of tables. 

The second they sat, they were kissing again. This time Fraser reached out to caress and taste Ray's mouth. Their arms hadn't been around each other before, but they were now, clutching each other as if trying to prevent each other from being spirited away. 

They'd taken off all the heavy clothes and both had on only a T-shirt and shirt with long sleeves. It was still too much clothing. Ray, unable to believe that he was actually getting to do this, began to unbutton Fraser's flannel shirt, and then he slid his hands up underneath the T-shirt. Fraser let go of him for a second so the shirts could come off, and then he did the same with Ray's clothing. 

Their arms went around each other again, and, oh G-d, skin on skin. It was perfect, so right, so soft, so very arousing. One of Ray's hands sneaked around to Benny's front to touch and caress him, and Fraser did the same. They were as close as they could possibly be without doing anything more intimate. Ray knew he *wanted* to do something more intimate, but what about Benny? 

Fraser made his own feelings clear by moving the caressing hand *down*, and touching Ray's arousal. Ray jerked sharply and opened his eyes. Then his eyes smiled - his mouth was otherwise engaged \- and he brought his hand down to caress Benny intimately as well. Each moved towards the touch, wanting it, wanting more. 

Finally Fraser tore his mouth away from Ray's. "Ray...?" was all he said, his tone making it a question. 

"Yes, Benny. Oh, please." 

They stood up, and Fraser moved towards the sleeping bags, which he pushed out of the way, leaving only the blanket on the floor. Ray gathered up the woollen blanket with which Benny had covered him, and laid it over the other one. He did, after all, like to be comfortable. 

Remembering the rest of his clothing, Fraser unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, stepping out of them. His boxer shorts were next, and then he stood, completely naked, in front of Ray. Ray stared - at Benny, at the evidence of his arousal, at that beautiful body that was his for the taking. And then he couldn't take his own clothes off fast enough, but he managed to do so, and he was also naked, looking at Benny to see his reaction. 

Fraser just stared. "Ray... you are beautiful." 

"Aah, nonsense, Benny." 

He hardly got the words out when Fraser stepped up to him and melded their naked flesh together, almost driving Ray to orgasm right there. Fraser just held on to Ray. "I said you're beautiful, Ray, and I meant it." He kissed Ray, then, as if to prove his point. 

"G-d, Benny, I want you," Ray said when the kiss ended. 

"I know. I feel the same." There was a pause, then Fraser gently queried, "Ray... how?" 

"Whatever you want, Benny," Ray replied, meaning it. He loved Benny so much that no form of sex between them could ever be wrong. 

"I..." Fraser blushed, a shade of red that would almost have matched his uniform tunic. 

Ray moved against him, provocatively. "Say it, Benny." 

"I want... Ray, I want..." And he couldn't say it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Ray moved his hand in between them and grasped Fraser's erection. "Say it." 

"I want... to... make love to you." Fraser wasn't looking at him, afraid he'd gone too far. 

"You wanna be inside me, that right, Fraser?" 

"Yes." He kept his eyes averted. 

"Okay." 

When Ray said that, the Mountie looked up, as if he couldn't believe that his friend would actually agree to this. "Why, Ray?" 

"Benny, I love you. That's why. I want you, I wanna make love to you, I want you to make love to me. I want to taste you, I want you to taste me, I wanna touch you..." At Fraser's sudden, accelerated breathing he stopped. "Enough?" 

"Yes." 

"Have you got anything... you know... to use?" 

Fraser turned even redder. "I..." 

"Wait, I know." Ray went over to his bag and rummaged around. "Voila!" 

"Sunscreen?" Fraser queried, sounding unsure. 

"Well, the sun *is* up a long time here, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Well, there ya go. Unless you can think of something better..." 

Fraser just shook his head, unable to speak. This whole business with the sunscreen brought home what they were about to do. Things he knew about, but had never even contemplated until a few hours ago. Now... it was all he could do to remain calm and not attack Ray right where he was. 

"Okay, then. Here." Ray handed him the bottle. "You want I should lie down?" 

Fraser nodded, and Ray moved to lie face down on his stomach, but Fraser was there, stopping him. "Wait, Ray." He gave him the bottle. "You... you do it." He couldn't look Ray in the eye, not at this moment. But Ray put a finger under his chin and tilted his face up so that their eyes met. And Fraser saw the angelic smile that crossed his friend's face, something which only made him want Ray *more*. 

Ray tilted the bottle and got a lot of white sunscreen cream on his hand. It smelt vaguely of coconuts, which made him want to laugh. But he didn't dare, because he didn't know if Benny would find it amusing also. Concentrating, trying to ignore the smell, Ray smeared it on his best friend. 

"Ray!" Fraser arched forward, into his hand, and Ray let go. 

"Easy, Benny." 

Fraser nodded, biting his lip. But, G-d, that had felt so good! 

Ray handed the bottle back. "You... you'll have to... you know." 

Benny nodded again, kissing Ray one last time, slowly. "Lie down, Ray." 

Ray lay down, on his stomach, legs spread, and just waited. Then he felt the weird, slippery consistency that only sunscreen could be, as Fraser worked it into him, stretching, very slowly. Fraser looked at his hand, and at Ray, and couldn't believe what he was doing. He, Benton Fraser, was actually going to... No, don't think. Just do. It felt so right, he had to. And he didn't think he had to say anything, but he wanted to, he had to be sure. "Ray... I've never done this before." 

"Nor have I, Benny. We can learn together. Now, are you gonna do it, or what?" 

Fraser didn't reply, he just parted Ray carefully, pushing in carefully. 

"Benny!" Ray yelled - it didn't matter, there was no one around. 

Fraser tried to find his voice. "R... Ray... are you all right?" 

Ray tried to assimilate the sensations, to sort pleasure from discomfort, but he couldn't. Everything was mixed up in one huge, strange, wonderful sensation. And he certainly *wasn't* all right - he was... oh, G-d, Benny was part of him, and they were one, and... "Yeah, of course I'm all right," he said, trying to keep the tremors from his voice. And then Benny lay against him, and he couldn't think anymore, let alone talk. 

Fraser moved carefully within him, slowly at first, kissing all the parts of Ray he could reach: his back, his neck, shoulders... 

For Ray, the slowness was odd; he knew Benny wanted more, but he was scared of hurting him. Ray moved slightly upwards, suddenly, pushing back against Fraser. "Faster, Benny, it's okay, really." 

"Ray..." 

"Fraser!" 

That cry was all it took as Fraser let his iron control slip, and braced his hands on the blanket on either side of Ray, thrusting faster and faster, until... "Oh, my...! Ray!" He climaxed explosively inside his friend. 

Ray felt Fraser's head between his shoulder blades, just resting there. "Benny?" 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ray." He tried to move, but Ray clenched his internal muscles and reached a hand behind to stop him. 

"No, don't move, Benny. Tell me the truth... was that good for you?" 

Fraser rested his head against Ray's back again, feeling a peaceful sensation overwhelm him. "Yes, Ray." 

"Good." 

"What about you?" 

"I'm fine, Benny." 'Freaked out by the intensity of the experience, and I still want you,' but he didn't say that part. 

"I feel so tired, Ray." 

"Okay." Ray was about to let go when Fraser noticed that Ray hadn't... hadn't... 

"Ray... you..." 

"It doesn't matter, Benny." Ray was just so... content... to be with Benny that he figured he wouldn't die if he wasn't satisfied. Having Benny inside him like that... there was definitely something to be said for it. 

But Fraser shook his head. "I want... you should..." He looked at him. "Make love to me, Ray." 

"What about what you just said? You're tired?" 

Fraser smiled, his eyes almost glowing. "I'm not that tired, Ray. Not for you." He reached out and touched Ray's erection, stroking softly. 

Ray almost yelped. "Benny, better stop that if you want me to make love to you." 

Benny released him. "Yes, Ray." He picked up the sunscreen once again, touching the weird, slippery substance to Ray, spreading it on him in almost a caress. But when it was on, he didn't stop. There was something about his friend's intimate body parts that fascinated him... 

A hand came out to stop him. "Benny, I warned you once." 

"I..." He didn't know what to say. "I can't explain, I just..." 

"Then don't." Ray took the bottle from him. "Lie down, okay?" 

The Mountie lay down in the same position Ray had assumed earlier, allowing Ray's fingers access, concentrating on the sensation... And then, all at once, he realised what that smell was. Coconuts. He started to laugh. Ray stopped his ministrations. "Benny? Am I tickling you or something?" 

"I smell coconuts, Ray." 

Ray smiled, and resumed his careful lubrication. "Yeah, I know. I smelt it, too, earlier." He was finished, now, and moved into position behind his friend. "Are you ready for this, Benny? You're sure about this?" 

"Yes, Ray. I need it. I need *you*." 

Ray leaned over and kissed the back of his neck, then slid his hands down, preparing the way. "Relax, Benny." He could feel it when Fraser did so. Ray couldn't see his face, but he knew that Fraser probably had a look of intense concentration on those beautiful features. Then he moved his hand away and his erection was there instead, inside his friend... and it was the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt. If he'd thought it felt good from the other side, this... "Oh, Benny, you feel good," he whispered into his friend's neck. 

Fraser didn't say anything, he just lay there and experienced. Now he knew why Ray had hesitated over replying when he'd asked if he was all right. Because there was no *way* you could describe this as 'all right'. Yes, it hurt, but the sensation was pleasurable at the same time. And emotionally, it was fantastic, to know that someone was a part of you. 

It didn't take long for Ray to go over the edge, giving all that he was to his friend. "Benny!" he yelled, and then he was lying, sated, along his friend's back, feeling the skin under his cheek, and knowing that this was how it was supposed to be: the two of them, together. "I love you, Benny," he whispered. 

"I know, Ray. And I love you." Fraser was quite happy to just lie there and feel Ray... this was what he wanted. He didn't say anything, just waited. 

When Ray felt he had some strength again, he moved away and gathered up the blankets, wrapping the top one over them as far as possible. "Goodnight, Benny." 

Under the blanket, Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray, feeling Ray's arms go around him. "Goodnight, Ray." They fell asleep like that, contented. 

It was weird to wake up in another man's arms, but Ray wouldn't have changed it for anything. He smiled as he realised Fraser had just woken up as well. "Morning, Benny." That seemed safest. He did have a slight lingering doubt... not that he thought Benny would have second thoughts, but... 

"Good morning, Ray," his friend replied. 

"Benny --" 

"Ray --" They tried to speak at the same time. "You first," Fraser said. 

"Okay." Ray took a deep breath. "Benny, last night was... I dunno, I can't think of a good word. 'Great' doesn't even begin to cover it. I've *never* felt like that, not in my whole life." He looked into those blue pools for reassurance. 

The Mountie was just smiling a wistful smile. "I know, Ray. I could feel your love for me. It was..." He shook his head. "I can't describe it. This... this is how it's supposed to be, you know." 

"I know," agreed his partner. Then he was silent. "Benny... this wasn't just a one-time thing, was it?" 

"Of course not, Ray." Fraser looked slightly hurt that Ray would even think he was that shallow. 

"Is it a relationship, then?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"I mean, what's gonna happen when we get back to the States?" Ray still hadn't mentioned his fears that someday Benny would leave, would return here. And now he knew he couldn't have that. He had to have Benny, all of him, for the rest of their lives. 

Fraser looked confused. "I have my work, you have yours." 

"You know what I mean." 

Benny nodded. "You mean, how do we continue, what do we tell people?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't rightly know. But I want to be with you, no matter what." 

"And you won't leave?" 

This startled him. "Leave?" 

"You said... before, you said that someday you'd return here. But, Benny... I..." 

"I'll never leave you, Ray. I promise. I *can't* leave you, I love you." 

All the tension he'd been feeling drained out of Ray. Everything was going to be all right. He pushed the blanket out of the way and began to kiss Fraser's chest, tasting skin, tasting sweat, tasting each nipple in turn, making Fraser draw in his breath. But Benny didn't make a sound. "You can make noises, Benny, there's no one around y'know." 

Fraser just stared at him. "I..." 

"I want you to. I need to hear what I'm doing to you." Ray began kissing further down, trailing fire across Benny's torso, stomach, and even further... Before he reached his destination he looked up at Benny and grinned, waiting. 

"Ray...!" 

"You want this, Benny?" 

"You know... oh, my... you know I do." Benny was breathing heavily now, and Ray supposed he'd have to take that as Fraser's concession to his need to hear what he was doing to him. He started with just one kiss. "Oh! Ray!" Well, it seemed Benny was getting into the spirit of things now. He tried another kiss, and then a lick, and Fraser let out a long moan, and Ray stopped for just a minute, grinning. But now wasn't the time to gloat over his ability to drive his friend crazy with desire. He closed his mouth over Benny's erection, then, and sucked, gently at first, and then with increasing force. Fraser let out another moan, and yelled, "Ray, I'm..." just as he came into his friend's mouth, allowing Ray to taste what he'd never tasted before. 

Fraser lay back on the blanket, completely shocked at his own reaction, and sated beyond belief. Ray had done... that... for him. But he could understand it; he was obsessed by the need to touch and taste Ray that way, too. He had been last night, but they'd had other things on their minds at the time. He felt Ray crawl back up to lie next to him. "Are you okay? Fraser?" 

Fraser managed to lift his head. "Yes, Ray." 

"Good." Ray kissed him, then, and Fraser got the hint of what *he* tasted like. 

When the kiss ended, Ray could see him evaluating the sensation. "What, Benny?" he asked, although he knew what. 

"Is that what... I mean..." 

"Yeah, Benny." 

The Mountie sat up suddenly, although slowly. "Ray, I have to..." He just stared at his friend. "I have to taste you, now." And without preamble of any kind, he leaned over and captured the detective's erection with his mouth. 

Ray leaned back so suddenly that he felt himself slam into the floor even through the blankets. "Oh G-d! Fraser!" He could feel Fraser's tongue... oh G-d... he could feel the way that Benny was tasting him, exploring him, licking him... Then Benny's hand came up to touch the parts that his mouth couldn't reach. And that was the end of it for Ray. He yelled Benny's name over and over, his essence filling his friend's mouth. But Benny didn't remove his mouth right away, he continued to explore and taste... Ray could feel his friend swallowing... until the world had formed once again around Ray, and he looked up. "Benny, that was so fast!" 

Fraser looked into those beautiful, expressive eyes. "I'm sorry, Ray, I had to do that. I've wanted to do that ever since I realised what you really meant to me." He moved away from his prize, and lay back down next to Ray. 

"Don't apologise, Benny. I liked it." 

"Oh." 

Ray started to laugh all of a sudden. "How are we going to keep our hands off each other once we're back in Chicago? I mean, when we have to work?" 

Benny smiled at the thought. "It'll be a challenge, but I have complete confidence that we can do it." 

"I can do anything when you're with me, Benny. Anything." Ray gathered the Mountie into his arms. "We need a rest." 

"But we just woke up, Ray. And we haven't quite finished the interior of the cabin." 

"Later." Ray snuggled into Benny's arms and closed his eyes. 

Fraser, realising that this was a golden opportunity to just experience Ray in his arms, closed his eyes, too. Very soon they were both fast asleep. 

Funny how it took them much longer to finish the cabin than they'd originally thought it would. 

THE END 


End file.
